Born a Monday
by Rovarandom
Summary: Si Castiel est l'ange du jeudi, on a tendance à oublier que Gabriel est celui du lundi. Et qu'un archange caché sur Terre ne saurait oublier sa vraie nature si une enfant venait à le prier chaque lundi. Où Gabriel découvre qu'il est parfois bon d'être un ange et que son petit frère pourrait bien suivre son modèle.


Bonjouuuur ! Je suis nouvelle sur le fandom et j'ai décidé de me lancer niveau fics sur Supernatural !

Je n'ai vu que six saisons pour l'instant donc j'en reste à des événements arrivés avant, bien entendu, donc désolée, pas une fic sur les derniers trucs sortis ! J'espère qu'elle peut plaire quand même !

Vu que je suis tombée amoureuse du personnage de Gabriel et que j'ai extrapolé pas mal de choses à son sujet… J'ai voulu lui rendre un petit hommage.

Donc pour un peu de contextualisation, ça se passe disons fin saison 3/début saison 4, c'est étalé sur cette période de temps à peu près. Je le mentionne à peine mais voilà.

Gabriel est, sinon, effectivement l'ange du lundi dans la religion, j'ai voulu jouer là-dessus. (Pour l'anecdote, j'ai nommé la petite fille Lily de façon un peu aléatoire, et au final j'ai découvert que le lys serait apparemment la fleur symbolique de l'archange Gabriel... comme quoi, y'a pas de hasards :p)

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, alors… j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural et ses personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke.

 **Rating :** K+

* * *

 **Born a monday**

Lily serra la fine couverture de son lit d'hôpital dans ses mains d'enfant. La petite se sentait plus faible et fatiguée qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses parents ne pouvaient pas venir la voir ce jour-là.

Elle se sentait très seule. Les infirmières allaient et venaient, comme à leur habitude, mais cela faisait si longtemps maintenant qu'elle les voyait à peine. Tout comme elle n'était qu'une patiente de plus pour ces femmes débordées qui ne restaient jamais longtemps.

Personne ne restait jamais longtemps. Ses parents avaient du travail, elle n'avait ni frères ni sœurs, et sa grand-mère était partie avant elle.

Ô Dieu, qu'elle lui manquait. Lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde, sa grand-mère venait presque tous les jours pour parler avec elle de tout et de rien et lui raconter des histoires. Son quotidien semblait alors plus normal, plus doux. Les journées passaient plus vite et elle en oubliait sa maladie.

Mais désormais, il n'y avait plus que les souvenirs et sa voix douce, refusant de s'effacer.

Il lui restait quelque chose, toutefois.

Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit que du fait du jour de sa naissance, le lundi, elle était protégée par l'archange Gabriel, et qu'il veillerait toujours sur elle. Lily ne connaissait de la religion que ce que sa grand-mère lui avait raconté, mais elle s'était faite une idée très précise de qui pouvait bien être Gabriel. Elle le priait tous les lundis depuis que sa grand-mère lui avait récité la prière d'usage, mais il n'était jamais venu la soigner. Toutefois, elle sentait qu'il était là, quelque part, que ce fusse sur Terre ou au Ciel, et cette présence la rassurait. Elle ne connaissait pas les anges qui présidaient aux autres jours de la semaine, mais elle était fière d'être née un lundi et d'avoir Gabriel pour ange gardien. De ce que sa Mamie lui avait raconté, il était beau, puissant et que sa présence était nimbée de lueur dorée. Elle se plaisait parfois à imaginer ses grandes ailes dorées, et cette vision la rassurait et la faisait sourire.

Aussi, Lily, comme tous les lundis, se mit à prier de sa voix douce.

« Je vous salue, ô Gabriel, sublime esprit de lumière et de beauté.

Le Seigneur vous bénit lorsqu'il vous créa

Plus parfait que toutes les créatures,

Dans une gloire céleste, en vous insufflant l'esprit de force.

Vous êtes l'élu entre tous les Anges… »

Un doux bruissement près d'elle la fit sursauter et elle ouvrit les yeux, interrompant sa prière. Un homme se tenait devant elle. Il n'était pas très grand. Ses cheveux blonds foncés étaient mi-longs et ses yeux étaient d'une belle couleur verte mordorée. Il lui souriait d'un air doux.

Lily oublia de respirer.

« Vous… êtes-vous… » commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Gabriel regarda la petite quelques secondes avant de répondre. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il entendait les prières de cette enfant chaque lundi. Cédant à ses pulsions primaires, il avait décidé de venir voir ce qu'il en était. L'enfant était tout bonnement adorable avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus et son air innocent. Mais elle était si petite, si fragile… il ne lui fallut qu'un bref coup d'œil pour comprendre que sa maladie incurable finirait par l'emporter tôt ou tard.

« On m'appelle Gabriel. » lui sourit-il alors. « J'ai entendu tes prières. »

La gamine eut alors un air émerveillé. Gabriel ressentit alors cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps, cette sensation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se montrait devant un humain pieux connaissant sa véritable identité. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles et des siècles. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et il s'assit à côté de l'enfant, ne cessant de lui sourire gentiment.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous êtes venu car vous pouvez me guérir ? » demanda-t-elle alors, le regard plein d'espoir.

Il posa alors sa main sur ses cheveux et les caressa doucement, sans rompre le contact visuel.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas rompre ainsi l'ordre naturel des choses, sans la volonté de Dieu. Mais je peux t'accorder un souhait, n'importe lequel. Dis-moi ton vœu le plus cher et je l'exaucerai. »

La mine tout d'abord déçue de Lily se transforma en bouille pleine d'espoir lorsque Gabriel prononça ces derniers mots.

« Je peux demander ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Lily eut alors un large sourire heureux.

« Je voudrais revoir Mamie rien qu'une fois ! »

Non seulement la petite avait une maladie incurable à son âge, mais en plus elle avait perdu un être très cher. La vie pouvait décidément être bien cruelle pour les humains…

Gabriel lui sourit et d'un claquement de doigt, fit apparaître la grand-mère de l'enfant par le biais de l'une de ses fameuses illusions.

Les étoiles qui apparurent alors dans les yeux de Lily et son immense sourire, exprimant une joie sans nom, réchauffèrent doucement le cœur de Gabriel.

Aussitôt, la petite fille entreprit de discuter avec sa grand-mère. Sa voix laissait transparaître sa joie et son excitation. Gabriel se mit donc dans un coin, se faisant oublier le temps que l'enfant profite de son souhait le plus cher. Il aurait aimé pouvoir laisser la petite tranquille avec l'illusion qu'il avait créé pour elle, mais s'il s'éloignait de trop, elle disparaîtrait. En outre, c'était plus simple de faire comme cela : il pouvait éloigner sans peine les infirmières à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, pour que l'enfant en profite le plus longtemps possible.

Il se fit donc le plus discret possible, s'enfermant dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus prié un lundi en toute connaissance de cause. Les vieilles traditions se perdaient, et il avait plus l'habitude d'entendre des prières aléatoires venant d'un peu partout. Les prières à répétitions de la fillette l'avaient rendu curieux. De plus, elle était née un lundi. Dur de résister, dans ces circonstances, quand bien même n'était-il plus au Paradis depuis bien longtemps…

L'après-midi passa. Gabriel sut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire durer éternellement cet instant quand vint l'heure pour Lily de manger. Il se leva et l'enfant le regarda. Contre toute attente, son regard n'était pas déçu que le moment se termine. Elle semblait heureuse et en paix. Il lui sourit gentiment et elle lui rendit son sourire alors qu'elle disait pour la toute dernière fois « au revoir » à sa grand-mère.

Puis, il n'y eut plus qu'eux deux dans la chambre.

« Merci. » souffla la fillette.

« Mais je t'en prie. » lui répondit-il.

D'un geste doux et qui démontrait d'une certaine habitude, il posa l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de la tête de l'enfant afin de l'avancer vers lui et de l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête. Lily ferma les yeux, n'osant pas croire à tout ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi-là.

Il y eut de nouveau un doux bruissement, un léger courant d'air balaya la chambre, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Gabriel n'était plus là.

La petite fille n'avait pas arrêté de prier chaque lundi. Le premier lundi après qu'il lui ait rendu visite, Gabriel fut surpris d'entendre de nouveau sa voix dans un coin de sa tête. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle ? Ou bien voulait-elle de nouveau qu'il lui accorde un souhait ? Mais contre toute attente, ce n'était pas une demande, qu'elle formulait par le biais de sa prière… mais un remerciement. L'archange en fut très touché. De tous les miracles qu'il avait pu accomplir pour les humains durant sa très longue existence, il en avait très rarement tiré des remerciements. On priait Dieu, la Vierge Marie, les anges, mais généralement, quand quelque chose de bon arrivait, on en remerciait le premier et pas les autres.

La petite voix fluette et aimable de Lily le fit sourire. Il avait toujours apprécié l'innocence et l'imagination des enfants.

Cependant, Gabriel finit par ne plus y penser. Jusqu'au lundi suivant.

Et au lundi encore d'après.

Chaque lundi, Lily priait pour le remercier de sa gentillesse et de sa bonté.

Au bout du troisième, Gabriel décida de retourner la voir. Il lui amena des sucreries n'existant pas dans son pays pour lui faire découvrir des choses qu'elle aimerait. Il l'écouta parler de ce dont elle avait envie, et se prit à répondre à ses questions le concernant. Elle ne posait pas de questions sur Dieu ou la religion, mais aimait à demander pourquoi tel ou tel animal avait été créé.

Lorsqu'il lui raconta comment il avait, lui-même, créé l'ornithorynque, elle éclata de rire.

Lorsqu'il revint, un mois plus tard, le premier lundi du mois de février, il lui apporta une peluche en forme d'ornithorynque, qu'elle serra contre elle comme si c'était là le plus précieux de tous les trésors.

Il en fit une habitude. Chaque premier lundi de chaque mois, il venait durant toute une après-midi pour voir Lily à l'hôpital. Gabriel s'assurait que chacun de ces lundis soient différents et il déployait toute son imagination pour amuser l'enfant, la faire rire, sourire, la rendre heureuse. Il lui apportait toujours des bonbons et des gâteaux et à son chevet, demeurait un vase plein de lys blancs, qui ne pouvaient faner. Il les voulait à l'image de l'enfant, puisque c'était là son prénom.

Bien sûr, il savait au fond de lui que l'inéluctable adviendrait un jour, mais lui, le plus jeune archange de Dieu, un faiseur de miracle, se mettait à prier lui-même que l'un de ces miracles advienne.

Mais Gabriel préférait ne pas y penser. Et puis, qui pouvait prédire l'avenir ? Peut-être bien que Lily vivrait longtemps. Cela arrivait de rares fois que les patients vivent finalement plus longtemps que ce que les prédictions de leurs médecins annonçaient.

L'archange mettait donc de l'énergie dans chacun de ces lundis. Ils rendaient la petite fille heureuse… et lui aussi.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous là aujourd'hui ? » sourit Gabriel en apparaissant dans la chambre de Lily, de nombreux paquets de bonbons dans les bras.

Lily tapa des mains, ravies de pouvoir goûter de nouveau à des saveurs inconnues. Gabriel s'assit sur le bord de son lit et ils ouvrirent tous deux un sachet contenant des bonbons à la violette. La petite serrait fort son ornithorynque en peluche contre elle, et l'ange sourit. Cela lui donnait une idée, et les autres peluches se trouvant dans la chambre, cadeaux des parents, allaient l'y aider aussi.

D'un claquement de doigt, il donna vie aux peluches, qui s'ébrouèrent et commencèrent au sautiller dans la chambre et sur le lit de Lily, lui parlant en mots doux et gentils. La brunette riait aux éclats devant les cabrioles que Gabriel faisait faire aux jouets. Les peluches se chamaillaient, couraient, sautaient, venaient se faire câliner, tout cela dans un joyeux capharnaüm. L'ornithorynque, tout doux, restait bien calé dans ses bras, sage et adorable.

Gabriel avait souvent utilisé ses illusions pour lui-même, ou pour punir les humains qui, selon lui, le méritait. Voir l'enfant être si heureuse grâce à elles lui donnait envie de le faire plus souvent, mais…

Au fond, Gabriel était un petit peu égoïste. Lily était une enfant qui l'avait prié lui, chaque lundi, pendant des semaines et des semaines. Il aimait les enfants mais elle était spéciale. Il avait l'impression de revenir en des temps immémoriaux, lorsqu'il prenait soin de ses petits frères les anges.

C'était cela, oui. Elle lui rappelait ses petits frères. Et cela le rendait nostalgique. Il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait pu leur apprendre, les longues promenades sur la Terre… Ils n'avaient pas tous été très enchantés de se faire chaperonner par un grand frère Archange, mais c'était là la volonté de leur Père, et il ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'avait gêné. Il avait toujours aimé ses petits anges.

Avec un doux sourire, Gabriel regarda Lily entamer une conversation avec son ours, son lapin et son ornithorynque. Leur débat avait l'air très sérieux et il trouva le tableau adorable.

Ce qu'il pouvait être faible face aux enfants. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur donner des sucreries quand il en croisait…

Il piocha d'ailleurs dans son sachet de marshmallows, s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le fauteuil près du lit. Étrangement, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, au milieu de peluches animées temporairement de vie et en compagnie d'une fillette avec qui il n'avait aucun lien autre que les prières du lundi…

Gabriel se sentait à sa place.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le premier lundi du mois de novembre. Tout le mois, l'archange avait réfléchi de quelle façon il pourrait enchanter encore plus la fillette que la fois précédente. Les peluches qui vivaient et parlaient avaient clairement été son meilleur coup. Il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour elle cette fois-ci.

Toutefois, en ce dernier lundi d'octobre, il ne pensait pas à cela. Il attendait la prière hebdomadaire de Lily. La petite avait transformé ses prières en quelque chose de bien moins conventionnel avec le temps, mais Gabriel appréciait beaucoup. Elle trouvait toujours des choses gentilles à dire et cela le touchait toujours énormément.

Gabriel attendit toute la journée, mais jamais la voix de Lily ne vint à ses oreilles. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que minuit arrive, mais rien. Pas un mot, pas une prière, même minuscule.

L'archange sentit un creux au milieu de son ventre. Il pensa que certainement, Lily s'était lassée. Les humains étaient ainsi, après tout. Comme une enfant cessant de croire au Père Noël, peut-être que la petite en avait eu assez, ou avait oublié, et qu'elle continuerait d'oublier encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le souvenir de Gabriel s'efface dans ses pensées.

Oui, les humains étaient ainsi… après tout.

Cela le tarauda toute la journée du mardi suivant ce fameux lundi. L'amertume s'étendait dans son cœur, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'elle avait juste oublié, comme ça. Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'il allait retourner la voir la semaine suivante ? C'était tout de même vraiment étrange.

Cédant aux interrogations sans fin qui le tenaillaient, Gabriel se téléporta en un instant dans l'hôpital, peu avant la fin des visites. Il avait réfléchi un peu trop longtemps, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour une rapide visite, au moins comprendre _pourquoi_.

Son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il trouva la chambre totalement vide, comme si Lily n'y avait jamais demeuré. Pas de peluches, pas de lys éternels, plus rien.

Il relut plusieurs fois le numéro de la chambre pour être certain qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Au fond de lui, il avait parfaitement compris, mais il refusait totalement d'admettre l'évidence.

Il attrapa au vol l'une des infirmières qui passait dans le couloir en lui saisissant le bras. Elle commença par lui adresser un regard courroucé, mais se radoucit en voyant son regard inquiet.

« Oui, monsieur ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« La petite fille qui était dans cette chambre… que lui est-il arrivé ? »

L'infirmière jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre qu'il désignait, et son visage se décomposa.

« Oh… la petite Lily vous voulez dire… j-je suis navrée monsieur mais… nous n'avons rien pu faire… Elle est morte dans son sommeil lundi matin, un peu après minuit… »

Le cœur de Gabriel plongea dans sa poitrine et le creux qu'il ressentait depuis le lundi soir s'étendit encore plus. Il resta de marbre, ses yeux trahissait sa tristesse. L'infirmière, pressée, lui jeta un regard désolé avant de s'en aller, le laissant seul dans le grand couloir vide.

Lily était partie.

Elle était morte lundi.

Et il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il était l'ange gardien du lundi.  
Et Lily était morte.

D'un pas lourd, il retourna dans sa chambre désormais vide, comme pour vérifier que tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar. Les anges ne dormaient pas, mais il se raccrochait à n'importe quel petit espoir.  
Il savait que ce jour devait arriver, mais il ne pensait pas que…

Il avait tant espéré…

Gabriel resta de très longues minutes dans la chambre, debout. Si quelqu'un était passé par là, il aurait pu croire que l'archange s'était transformé en statue.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à bouger, conscient qu'il se faisait bien plus de mal que nécessaire, Gabriel fut retenu par quelque chose.

Quelque chose au coin de son regard.

Là, sous le lit, quelque chose semblait avoir été oublié.

Lentement, comme un automate, l'archange s'agenouilla pour regarder.

En tremblant, il saisit la peluche de l'ornithorynque qui avait manifestement chuté sous le lit, et que personne n'avait encore vue.

Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus, et sans se contrôler, il serra la peluche contre lui, les poings crispés.

Ses yeux mordorés s'embuèrent et il enfouit son visage dans la douce fourrure synthétique.

Gabriel ne s'était pas senti aussi seul et triste que depuis le jour où il avait fui le Paradis.

Gabriel ne parvenait pas à revoir les lundis comme ils étaient censés être. Des jours normaux, à la seule exception qu'il entendait quelques prières à son adresse.

Parce que la prière qu'il avait tant attendue chaque lundi et ce pendant des mois ne venait plus. Elle ne viendrait plus jamais.

Certes il avait repris sa vie d'archange déguisé en Embrouilleur, mais chaque lundi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu triste et seul toute la journée durant. Et il avait l'impression que la peluche d'ornithorynque qu'il avait posée sur l'un de ses meubles le regardait avec ce même air triste et seul aussi.

Ces maudits humains.

Il avait fallu qu'il soit celui qui les aime, parmi tous ses frères. Celui qui les aime inconditionnellement.

Dès le moment où son père les avait créés, il les avait trouvés fascinants. Il avait toujours aimé aller les voir, emmener ses petits frères sur Terre pour les leur montrer.  
C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que son père lui avait conféré son titre de « Messager de Dieu ». Ce titre lui allait mieux qu'à n'importe quel autre archange, car transmettre des messages à cette espèce qu'il appréciait tant était un travail qui semblait avoir été fait sur mesure pour lui.

Lucifer n'avait jamais compris cela. Peu d'anges l'avaient compris, en réalité. Oh, oui, ils étaient bien rares, ceux fascinés par ces êtres à la durée de vie si courte, alors qu'eux étaient beaux, grands, éternels.

Fatalement, ces pensées le faisaient lever la tête vers le ciel, et il se demandait si Lily était bien, là-haut. Si son Paradis personnel la rendait heureuse.

Ces maudits humains qui mourraient aussi vite que l'on s'attachait à eux…

Était-elle bien au Paradis, au moins ? Gabriel était pris de cet affreux doute.

Mais pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Elle était si jeune et si pure. Et humaine. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ait fini en Enfer ou au Purgatoire.  
Oui mais si ses parents avaient un jour conclut une sorte de marché avec un démon ?

Non, il allait trop loin dans ses spéculations.

Mais tout de même.

Et si ?

Gabriel voulait être sûr et certain qu'elle était là où elle devait être, et qu'elle y était bien.

L'archange ferma les yeux et soupira.

Il savait que c'était dangereux et risqué pour lui d'aller jeter un œil, lui qui s'était enfui du Paradis. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de considération pour les déserteurs, les hautes pointures angéliques. Gabriel était certain que Michael ne serait pas un tendre s'il lui mettait la main dessus. Son aîné avait toujours eu tendance à suivre les ordres un peu trop à la lettre. Et il était certain qu'il n'apprécierait pas le traitement que l'on réservait aux traîtres et aux déserteurs.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Déjà parce qu'il voulait être certain que Lily avait trouvé la paix.

Et ensuite parce qu'il restait l'archange Gabriel, le Messager de Dieu, le plus célèbre de ses frères, et même s'il était le plus jeune des archanges, il restait puissant.

Mais surtout, avant tout : il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

C'est donc en une fraction de seconde qu'il se retrouva au Paradis. Il dissimula instantanément sa Grace aux yeux des anges normaux. Bien entendu, difficile de se cacher éternellement aux yeux de Michaël, son frère était l'aîné et il dirigeait le navire depuis que leur père était parti. Mais tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas trop près de lui, cela devrait aller.

Gabriel s'employa donc à chercher, chercher et chercher encore dans les multitudes de Paradis se trouvant là.

Au bout d'une longue et intensive recherche, il finit par la trouver.

Elle était là. Dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ses peluches jouaient et dansaient autour d'elle comme si elles étaient douées de vie. Une réplique de lui-même contemplait la scène en souriant et en mangeant un marshmallow.

Gabriel sentit son cœur se réchauffer tout doucement et ses yeux s'humidifier de nouveau.

Le Paradis de Lily était leur dernier après-midi ensemble. Il était son plus beau souvenir et elle le revivait en boucle encore et encore.

Grâce à lui, la petite avait trouvé son bonheur malgré la solitude et la maladie. Ainsi, elle pouvait continuer d'être heureuse, encore et encore, ici, au Paradis. Il porta par réflexe la main à son cœur en le sentant si vif et chaud.

Ces maudits humains.  
Ces maudits sentiments.

Pour rien au monde il ne regrettait d'avoir quitté le Paradis pour tout cela.

Lily était heureuse grâce à lui, et cela suffisait à le rendre heureux lui aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu autant signifier pour la petite fille, au point d'être son Paradis. Cela le dépassait complètement, et il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que quand il sentit la Grace d'un autre ange derrière lui et qu'il essuya ses joues par réflexe avant de se retourner.

Il se figea en reconnaissant immédiatement Castiel.

Castiel.

« Gabriel. »

La voix de son petit frère résonna étrangement en lui. Cela faisait si longtemps…

Castiel avait été l'un de ses frères préférés lorsqu'il était au Paradis. Bien entendu qu'il avait eu ses préférés. Les anges étaient si nombreux et tellement tous formés dans le même moule que Gabriel avait tout de suite repéré et aimé ceux qui étaient un peu différents. Ceux qui aimaient semer le désordre à l'aide de farces tout comme lui, tout comme Balthazar par exemple.

Ou bien plus simplement des anges qui ne suivaient pas à la lettre tous les ordres et les leçons dont on leur bourrait le crâne.

Les anges qui n'écoutaient pas aveuglément tout ce que Michael pouvait dire.

Ou, en des termes plus simples, ceux qui n'étaient pas de simples cons arrogants et qui regardaient l'humanité avec autant de fascination et de curiosité que lui.

Comme Castiel, par exemple.

« Salut Castiel, ça faisait un bail ! »

Castiel fronça les sourcils à l'entente du ton enjoué de Gabriel. Son aîné était parti depuis si longtemps. Pour quelle raison était-il revenu en douce au Paradis alors qu'il savait parfaitement que si Michael le trouverait, il ne ferait pas de vieux os ?

Si Castiel avait écouté son sens du devoir, il l'aurait immédiatement dénoncé, comme n'importe quel ange aurait fait et peu importe de savoir que Gabriel était un archange ou non.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, parce que Castiel, sous ses airs calmes et sages, avait toujours été curieux. C'était pour cela que, à l'image de son frère, il avait choisi d'arborer l'apparence de son vaisseau plutôt que sa vraie forme, afin de faire preuve d'un minimum de discrétion.

« Que fais-tu ici, Gabriel ? » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton courroucé. « Tu as fui le Paradis ! Tu es considéré comme un traître, ici, un déserteur ! Si Michael te trouve, tu seras sévèrement puni ! »

« Oooh, on s'inquiète pour son grand frère ? » ironisa Gabriel. « Allons Cassie… si ma présence te gêne autant, tu ferais mieux d'appeler Mike à la rescousse aussi vite que tu peux ! »

Castiel soupira, détourna le regard une seconde, avant de revenir le poser sur Gabriel, l'air agacé de l'attitude de son aîné.

« Je ne compte pas appeler Michael. Du moins, pas sans une bonne raison. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Juste un peu de nostalgie, petit frère ! Comment va l'Apocalypse ? »

Gabriel vit dans les yeux bleus de Castiel que ce n'était pas un sujet dont il aimait parler. De toute évidence, le petit frère avait conservé son intérêt pour les humains. Tout n'était donc pas perdu.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de distraire davantage Castiel. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, et vit le Paradis de Lily. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, figé sur place. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Le visage de Gabriel devint aussi lisse que le marbre.

« Tu… Ce Paradis… »

Les yeux bleus de Castiel se posèrent sur son aîné. Son air était confus.

« Tu es venu pour la voir ? »

Gabriel haussa les épaules en évitant le regard de son cadet. Il avait appris à dissimuler ses sentiments aux autres, avec le temps. Il ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse. Ici, au Paradis, cela pouvait être dangereux pour lui.

Il tenait trop à sa liberté, au monde extérieur.

Mais soudainement, Castiel était près de lui, et il pouvait lire de nombreuses choses dans le regard de son petit frère.

« Tu n'es pas parti parce que tu étais un lâche égoïste. »

Ce n'était pas une question, et l'affirmation confiante de son cadet fit relever légèrement la tête de Gabriel.

Les deux anges se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant ce qu'il sembla être de longues minutes. Castiel semblait chercher des réponses au fond de ces deux prunelles mordorées.

Peut-être les trouva t'il car d'un geste fluide, il franchit la distance qui restait entre eux pour enlacer l'archange.

Gabriel ne s'était pas attendu à cela, mais mû par un vieux réflexe qui n'avait jamais réellement disparu, il rendit son étreinte à Castiel.

Cela lui semblait si naturel et familier. Il aurait aimé que cela dure encore et encore. Le creux qui avait pris place à l'intérieur de son ventre lui sembla diminuer alors qu'il s'écartait de Castiel.

« Allons, Cassie, tu as toujours été un rebelle dans l'âme, mais enlacer ton vieux frère déserteur ? Tu files un mauvais coton. » plaisanta Gabriel, cachant sous son humour le fait qu'il était réellement touché par cette étreinte fraternelle. « Il ne manquerait plus que tu te mettes à ressentir et ça serait le bouquet ! Mike serait ravi ! »

Castiel soupira et regarda brièvement vers le sol, conscient qu'il n'était pas censé avoir fait tout cela.

« Enfin, je devrais probablement m'en aller avant qu'il ne me trouve, celui-là ! Je suis certain qu'après toutes ces années, il ne s'est pas acheté un sens de l'humour ! Pareil pour Raphie, j'imagine… »

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Castiel et Gabriel en fut satisfait.

« Passe le bonjour à Balthy de ma part ! On se reverra, Cassie ! »

Sur un dernier sourire malicieux, Gabriel disparut en un doux bruissement. Castiel, resté seul, soupira.

Il avait retrouvé son grand frère pour cinq minutes et le voilà déjà reparti.

Pensif, l'ange resta devant le Paradis de la fillette, les yeux fixés sur Gabriel mangeant ses marshmallows et la petite riant aux éclats.

On leur avait dit le contraire pendant des siècles, des millénaires.

Mais son grand frère était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de bon.

Cette certitude ne pouvait que le pousser en avant.

« Cassie, Cassie, Cassie… encore à rêvasser ? Tu dois te préparer à tirer ce Winchester de l'Enfer ! »

Castiel se tourna vers Zacariah, le visage redevenu insondable.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, Zacariah. Et je suis prêt. J'attends simplement le signal. »

Castiel regardait l'enfant jouer avec ses peluches douées de vie. La silhouette illusoire de Gabriel restait là, à sourire doucement, une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux.  
Une lueur que Castiel comprenait, maintenant.

Lui aussi avait appris à ressentir, à l'image de son frère aîné.

Et ces sentiments le menaient sur une voie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait que faire, ne savait s'il devait suivre cette voie ou au contraire rebrousser chemin dès que possible.

L'ange du Jeudi était revenu bien souvent voir ce Paradis, depuis qu'il avait tiré Dean Winchester hors de l'Enfer.

Il n'était pas toujours sûr de prendre les bonnes décisions, notamment en s'attachant plus que de raison à Dean.

Revenir ici dans ces cas-là lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait triste et seul depuis que Gabriel avait disparu pour la deuxième fois, et le revoir ici le rassurait, quelque part. Il savait que son frère était toujours là, sur Terre, bien caché certes, mais bien présent aussi.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cette raison, bien sûr.

Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir ici puisque ce Paradis était la preuve que Gabriel était quelqu'un de bien, malgré sa disparition et ce que tout le monde avait pu en dire.

Or, Gabriel s'était toujours occupé de lui. Il lui avait tout appris. Il se rappelait de leurs escapades sur Terre. De ces leçons au sujet de la planète, des créations de leur père, de l'humanité. De l'apprentissage de ses pouvoirs.  
Gabriel lui avait tout appris, alors si son frère était quelqu'un de bien, alors lui aussi. Même s'il était déchiré entre son sens du devoir et ses sentiments tous neufs…

Il ne pouvait qu'être sur la bonne voie.

Après tout, Gabriel aussi, ressentait. Et il avait fait de ces sentiments quelque chose de beau et de pur. Il avait créé le Paradis d'une petite fille qui n'avait plus rien.

Castiel était persuadé que rien que pour cela, rendre les humains heureux, voir leurs sourires… cela valait le coup de ressentir toutes ces émotions contradictoires.

« Tiens tiens tiens… Cassie ! Si je m'attendais à te revoir ici ! »

Castiel se retourna vivement.  
Gabriel.  
L'archange s'était fait si discret qu'il ne l'avait même pas senti approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » rétorqua immédiatement Castiel, avec de la colère dans sa voix. « Tu es inconscient ! Michael est en ébullition, ici, s'il te trouve, tu auras de graves ennuis ! »

« Comme si tu n'en avais pas toi-même ! Tu es celui qui es tombé amoureux d'un humain, après tout ! »

Castiel ne trouva rien à répondre à la pique de son frère. Ce dernier lui lança un regard moqueur qui cachait mal son affection, et il vint s'installer à côté de lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu viens ici parce que ton vieux frère te manque… »

Le regard fuyant de Castiel parla bien plus fort pour lui que mille mots.

« Aaaaaw, Cassie ! »

« Arrête ça tout de suite. »

« Mon pauvre petit, il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire pour toi, tu es l'ange rebelle du Paradis ! »

Gabriel passa son bras autour des épaules de Castiel en se moquant gentiment de lui, et contre toute attente, Castiel se laissa faire, non sans rouler des yeux.

Cela, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé.  
Gabriel était toujours aussi insupportable.

Et moqueur.

Et un véritable embrouilleur.

Mais il était surtout son grand frère.

Et Castiel n'avait pas honte de s'avouer qu'il l'aimait.

Tout comme Gabriel avait toujours su que c'était le cas.


End file.
